Just a Kiss
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: With just a simple kiss everything felt right again...5th and final installment of Harry Potter, White Collar, and Grimm one-shots


**A/N: It is done, and I will surely miss these characters. It's a bit short, but I always knew that this would have never been long. Please review and let me know what you guys thought. For some reason I'm still having doubts on this, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize**

**Just a Kiss**

He stood close to the open doors, watching the scene before him. It's been a month since he sent out the letter to the savior of the Wizarding world, nervous to find out the respond. And it's been a month since he's known where the love of his life was located. Scabior has been watching and following Ria Persephone Black in secret, longing to run to her and hold on for dear life. He's missed her throughout those years he's been in hiding, and watching her from a distance was killing him.

But after how she reacted to the truth of him being alive Scabior was afraid of what she may do to him when she sees him with her own eyes.

He followed her from Portland to New York, where a gathering was taking place for Ria's birthday. Scabior had stood across the street watching his love enter a large building with her cousin and his fiancée when, after half an hour, an older woman walked right next to him, scaring him to the other world and back. He wondered if he wasn't so deep in thought of how to approach Ria or sneak into the building that the older woman would never have snuck up on him.

"So," she started slowly, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, "_you're_ Scabior."

The wizard was so taken aback that he didn't respond to the amusement of the older woman or even deny who he was. He didn't even care when she started to look him up and down, trying to make up her own mind about him. How was it that she knew who he was if they have never met before? In all the years he's been in hiding, Scabior has never left the small island of the UK. So there was no possible way that this woman knew of him.

"Well, I don't know about the whole punk-rock look, but it somehow works for you." June muttered, looking up at his hair this time, "Well, at least your hair's brushed–somewhat. But I can see what Ria sees in you," she told him softly, smiling. "Come on, I'm sure you want to see Ria."

Having still no voice from shock, Scabior followed the older woman inside the house and up the stairs to the third floor. She had walked into the patio and kept quiet of his appearance, instead going into conversation with a group of kids from Hogwarts–he immediately recognized Harry, Hermione, and Ron–while another listened intently to a story Neal was telling about Ria when they were kids–before she went to Hogwarts.

And that is what he was doing for the last fifteen minutes. Standing near the entrance and merely watching the woman he loved interacting with family and friends. However the time had come to reveal himself, and Scabior can only do was brace himself for the attack. He walked forward, looking at Ria only, nervously breathing in and out. The conversation started to slowly die down as everyone stared at the newcomer in either confusion or shock surprise. Scabior knew the moment Ria had felt his presences; he saw her back tense and heard the hitch in her breath as her hands gripped at the arms of her chair.

Slowly she stood from her chair, her back straight as an arrow still turned to him. Then she turned her face expressionless as her body was as tense as the day he caught her–only the tension wasn't from fear this time, but that of anger. However her eyes–oh, her lovely light gray eyes–showed the true pain she was feeling inside. Scabior stopped a foot from the younger woman, his face showing the pain and guilt that he was feeling for having deceiving her for all these years.

Then she launched herself forward. Scabior was surprised by the punch–like everyone except June, Harry, Neal, and Nick–and stumbled back a few steps before Ria started to scream, yell, and curse him as she beat her fist upon his chest and pushing him away from her. She was crying, her tears making her eyeliner stain her flushed cheeks. Scabior saw movement from the corner of his eyes to see both of Ria's older cousins made a move forward–no doubt wondering what they should do–but Harry and Hermione stopped them, which Scabior was grateful.

"You idiot! Why did you make me wait for so long? Why didn't you ever come to me? Let me know what you were doing? I could have helped you!" Ria cried, feeling almost sluggish. "I hate you! I hate you for breaking my heart." she whispered brokenly.

Finally the older wizard felt Ria start to slow down and gently took her arms. Ria merely leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as Scabior wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. He deeply inhaled her scent before kissing the top of her head to reassure her that he was there and that he was truly sorry as she cried. There was no words that he could say to make up all the emotions Ria had to endure the past ten years. Scabior, now more than ever, wished he was able to turn back time and returned to Ria rather than hiding like a coward during that Final battle.

Maybe then things would have been different?

She shouldn't forgive him. He felt that she didn't want to forgive him, but in that moment Ria remembered those nights they snuck out to see each other. Her head told her it was logical to take things slow, to not push and rush what was given a second chase. Tilting her head up, Ria ignored her head and followed her heart. She brushed her lips across his ever so lightly the feeling, the taste, was the same as it was ten years ago. His hands tightening on her waist, Scabior crushed his lips to hers, bringing up one of his hands to the back of her head. After a while they pulled apart, the two resting their foreheads together as they breathe heavily.

"I feel like I waited my whole life for this," Scabior whispered. "Merlin, I know you waited a lifetime and I am _so sorry_ Ria."

Scabior shook his head, closing his eyes as he held the younger woman tighter against him, his hands spread wide across her lower back. He wondered, however, throughout the ten years why Ria had never found another man to fall in love. Surely there were many men–both wizards and Muggle–who had found her attractive as he found her to be.

"There's never been any one else, Scabior." Ria whispered the answer to his silent questions. "It's always been you, no one else."

Closing his eyes to hold back his own tears, Scabior framed her face and kissed her once again–but slowly yet with the same hunger and passion as before. He never wanted to let her go after all these years of finally having her back in his arms. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; to start a family during the peace the Wizarding world has tried so hard to achieve. Scabior knew, however, he needed to take things slow and not to push as they needed to be reacquainted once again.

To be familiar with one another–even though it already feels like they never been apart.

Pulling back from the kiss Ria intertwined their fingers, Scabior wiping her tears and running eyeliner. "I don't want to take things slow, Scabior." she whispered, tightening her fingers with his, "I know we should, but I rather we don't. I've waited too long for you."

Smiling, Scabior nods with a wide smile glad that she felt the same as he felt. Smiling back Ria turns to her family and friends and begins the introductions. Conversation quickly started up again, Nick and Neal quickly being the older brothers they were and start questioning the other man. Ria left Scabior to the mercy of her older cousins and went over to June, who was pouring two drinks.

If he was able to survive being under Voldemort's hand, Scabior was surly able to handle her two cousins. Ria smirked.

"Not many people get second chances, Ria." June tells her softly, handing her one of the glasses, "I would have done _anything_ to have gotten a second chance with my late husband, Byron, God rest his soul." she smiled, placing a hand on her cheek like a mother prided in their child, "Now you have that chance, and with you not wanting to take things slow just proves how powerful love really is."

Ria smiled, "Thank you."

With a soft chuckle, the older woman walked away just as Scabior came to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. The twenty-seven year old witch turned Grimm smiled to the older man by seven years and knew all the fantasies and the could have been were about to be true.

No more regrets.

No more pain.

No more loneliness.

With the sun setting and giving the Terrance a lovely, breathtaking, view, Scabior leaned forward and simply kissed Ria. No, it wasn't a dream anymore; it was all real. And just that simple kiss brought out the fires from deep within. Although they were caught up on the moment, they will rush what they had _and_ take it slow, knowing that there will be trial and arguments along the way…but that's in every, relationship, right?

Just that kiss never felt so real or so right.

Yes, all was right again.


End file.
